


red, red, red

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Lydia blushes and it's not the end of the world.prompt: blushing





	red, red, red

Lydia  _doesn’t_ blush – she’s not the type. She’s got a level head on her shoulders and an ego that shoves aside any hint of shame. Free-spirited, her mother likes to call her, even though that’s not the word  _most_ people would use.

So she doesn’t understand why, when Allison tucks a strand of auburn behind her ears and smiles brightly at her, her face heats and her cheeks color.

It doesn’t make sense but the melodious laugh that leaves Allison’s lips makes it worth it. She doesn’t care if her face is the color of her hair.  _It’s for Allison_.


End file.
